Where's My Hero?
by yaoi1lover
Summary: Usagi has always been around at the right time to save Misaki, but when Haruhiko kidnaps Misaki for the second time he finds that his hero can't always be watching. What will Usagi do to try and find Misaki? Has Haruhiko completely lost it? And where does Sumi fit into all this?
1. Chapter 1

**_So awhile back I wrote a fan fiction of junjou romantica. It's not great, but I'll post it. Here is a little note: I wrote this in small chapters each in different perspecives. So the first will be a view of Misaki, then it will switch to Usagi and so on and so on. It takes place after the 8th book just so everybody isn't lost. Anyway I hope people like it._**

**_I don't own this series_.  
**

**_This contains some sexual situations (it wouldn't be Junjou Romantica without it), but not in this chapter. So be warned for later chapters. Also its YAOI (BOYxBOY) If you haven't read this series up to book 8 you might be a little lost and it might have some small spoilers._**

Chapter 1 (Misaki)

"Go away," Usagi said, shutting the door in Sumi's face.  
Misaki, who had been ambushed by a tired Usagi at the door, yelped as he was dragged backward. Sumi had shown up to walk with Misaki to the university, but Misaki hadn't counted on Usagi still being awake after three days of working. Now he was confronted again by a very sleepy, dangerously jealous Usagi His flails were, as usual, useless against the grip of the possessive man.  
"You can't just shut the door like that Usagi-san!" MIsaki whined, "and get offa me!"  
His whines were cut short as Usagi gripped his hips tightly. He could feel the man was annoyed with the sight of Sumi so early in the morning (especially since it interrupted one of Usagi's attacks). Despite the blush that was slowly surfacing on Misaki's face, he continued to be stubborn.  
"What do you think you're doing,you pervert!" MIsaki yelled.  
There was a silence from Usagi, and Misaki stopped his flails. He didn't like that silence. Usagi's head was pressed against his hair and he could feel the warm breath on his neck, but didn't feel the usual hands remained on his hips but traveled nowhere which (though he would never admit it) made Misaki even more worried.

For a moment Misaki thought that the stupid rabbit had fallen asleep standing.

Usagi sighed, "I don't know why you still talk that him..."  
MIsaki's eyes opened wide with surprise, and then lowered to the floor. The encounter with Sumi, when he had tried to steal Usagi, _was_ upsetting. Even though Misaki sometimes felt angry and betrayed about it, he still felt he couldn't hold it against him. Not like Usagi did, at least.  
"He's my friend. I can't just drop him for **that."**  
Usagi's grip tightened.  
MIsaki didn't like the silence or the seriousness. It always meant something bad was going to happen, that Usagi would say something weird or confusing, or get into a strange mood. He tried to snap him out of it.  
"Usagi-saaan! Come on, I need to go to school! Let gooo!" He flailed again, hoping it would put Usagi back into his previous mood. That is, until he remembered what that mood was.  
Usagi smirked a little, "I'll drive you, later. Right now, I need a Misaki recharge."  
"No no no, let go you big pervert!"Misaki yelped.  
Usagi licked lightly at Misaki's neck, and deep blush went over Misaki's cheeks. Usagi's hands started to move from his hips and traveled up his shirt. MIsaki squirmed and bit his lip to contain himself. One moan and the valiant fight would be over.

Just as one lean finger found his nipple he managed to slip out of the grip.

He made a dash for the door, grabbing his backpack and yelling a quick "bye". Just as he grabbed the doorknob, feeling it was home free, Usagi's voice stopped him dead.  
"I love you, Misaki."  
"...Y-yeah," he stuttered and flew out the door.  
Sumi had left already, but it was a bit of a relief for Misaki. HIs face was still red after all, and he didn't need any added comments from his friend. The blush had faded almost completely as he ran out of the building to catch up to his friend.  
"Sumi-sempai," he yelled finally reaching him, panting,"Sorry, Sumi-senpai."  
"I didn't think you were coming," Sumi replied coolly, "Usami-sensei is pretty hostile this morning."  
"Sorry," Misaki apologized again, feeling a flash of embarrassment.  
"How is Usami-sensei?"  
Misaki didn't answer. As much as he hid it, he had some serious animosity towards Sumi; especially when the subject was Usagi. He didn't hate him, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear him talk about Usagi so casually. He was smarter now.  
Sumi smirked and gave up the subject.  
After a few seconds of silence though, Sumi laughed, "I'll get him one day, Misaki-kun."  
MIsaki blushed a little and yelled (as jokingly as he could) "Sumi-senpai!"  
He thought he had seen some real seriousness in Sumi's eyes for a moment, but tried to shake it away.  
_'He isn't serious, and even if he was I won't let him...I'm smarter now. He can't trick me again,' _Misaki thought as they finally reached the campus_.'I'm smarter now.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the seriously short chapter. I wanted to add a quick one for Usagi before contunieing so that most of the chapters would be about the same length. Didn't think it would be this short, so sorry about that. I'm trying to make my chapters a little bit longer for the rest of the story. Anyway, enjoy this tiny little piece and get ready for the story to really start next chapter. I'm also gonna start double spacing to make it easier to read. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2 (Usagi)

Usagi sat down heavily at the table. He hated when Misaki left for school, it was always so quiet without him stomping around, and quiet was not a

good thing to have when he still had so many pages to type for his next book.

Usagi sighed and looked over his half finished breakfast. Misaki's food. He didn't like eating alone, but passing up food made by the kid was

unthinkable. As he started to sluggishly chow down he was reminded of the morning again, and the little rat of a friend's appearance.

_ 'Why is Misaki so forgiving?' _He thought in less intelligent terms than usual (due to his tired brain). _'He's going to get himself hurt.'_

He sighed a little, putting down his chopsticks, _'I have to admit that nothing has happened since then, but that doesn't mean I can forgive the brat...'_

_..._

_ T_he phone managed to startle him awake again. The first thing he looked at was the clock, hoping for a moment that Misaki was calling for a ride.

He shook his head a little at the 15 minutes that had passed; instead the phone blared again and Usagi slide slowly towards it. The ID was Aikawa.

Usagi unplugged the phone. He looked around at the clock again and held his head. He still had so much to get done, and it no doubt would take his

editor no time to be bugging him again, phone plugged in or not. The day would be hell.

He dragged himself up the stairs to his office and managed to make it to the computer before slumping against the desk in defeat.

_ 'I'll just take a little nap... I'll just blame Misaki somehow when Aikawa gets here...'_

The thought brought a small smile on his face before he fell asleep.

**(Thats it. Sorry again, really short and pointless. Sorry if I didn't do a sleepy Usagi justice, give me comments if you have some ideas on making him feel more Usagi-ish. I'll get better at this, I promise!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay~ I finally got around to typing the next chapter. It's a little longer, about what you can expect for the rest of the chapters. I hope my writing is okay; please tell me in a review if I'm doing anything that seems annoying to read, like slow points, too fast pacing, anything like that. I can always use the help! **

**Anyway this is where the story really begins; I'm no good at mystery so heads up, its probably going to be easy to see where this story is going. Sorry ^^; but I hope people will like it and keep reading ^^ Thank you!**

**Chapter 3 (Misaki)**

Misaki felt weird the entire day.

'_I'll get him one day_.'

He couldn't stop thinking of what Sumi had said. It almost scared him. He couldn't shake the feeling that Sumi had a

seriousness to the statement, a sureness. Each time he thought about it, it sounded more and more sinister, but, Misaki thought, it

was probably just his imagination.

'_I'm just jumpy because of stupid Usagi-san this morning. Sumi isn't some movie villain; he was just joking_,' Misaki reassured

himself, and it helped, a bit.

By the end of the school day he had almost forgotten the comment completely and instead looked to his night, which he knew

would be filled by a particular perverted rabbit. He expected to walk out of the building with Sumi and see him standing outside his car

like usual.

He wasn't.

Instead of the sleek red sports car he had grown so accustomed to, there was a smaller black car. A car that was much too

familiar to Misaki. A small shiver went up his spine when he recognized Haruhiko leaning against the side.

"Misaki," Haruhiko said as he spotted him.

Misaki felt that there had been enough problems with the day and decided that a retreat would be the best, but he hadn't walked

far before Haruhiko's fingers closed on his shoulder. The boy was taken off guard for a moment by the almost rough grip Haruhiko

had; it seemed strange, but what hadn't today.

"Misaki, I'm tired of playing this game," Haruhiko's grip tighten, "You're coming with me, now."

His voice was different, it had different emotion underneath the usual tone. Almost desperate. Misaki felt a little stunned by it;

Haruhiko, though persistent, didn't really use aggression to get his way. It wasn't like him, and it was scary too. He wouldn't actually

be like this, right?

Misaki was snapped back into reality as he was dragged towards the car. He struggled against the grip on his arm, trying to yank

out of it, but it only got tighter. He started to feel a little panicked.

"Let go! Stop it," Misaki cried.

He had never really been in a situation like this before, never even thought about it, or what to do if it happened. Now it was

happening, and happening fast.

'_Where's Usagi-san!?_'

He looked around frantically for help but there were very little spectators (since this happened pretty regularly with Usagi-san,

everyone seemed to lose interest in the screaming of Misaki, and somewhere inside his panicking body he cursed Usagi-san for

that). Sumi stood only feet from Misaki looking on with a dull look.

Misaki held out his free arm to his friend yelling, "Sumi-senpai, help m-!"

He was flung into the car at the last word. He still stared at Sumi, repeating in desperate panic again.

"Help."

As the door shut and Haruhiko grabbed him again, he saw a small smirk on Sumi's lips and a wave.

'_Sumi-senpai!?_'

Then the university disappeared from view as the started to move. Misaki spun from the window to face Haruhiko, his panic

rising more and more.

"You can't do this, Haruhiko-san! Let me out,"Misaki said, trying not to let the quiver in his voice out.

Haruhiko simply stared at him with his usual unaffected eyes.

"I'm not waiting for you anymore, Misaki. I decided that I was right, you would be better off with me than Akihiko, so you're coming

to live with me."

"You can't just decide those things! You're kidnapping me!" Misaki shot back.

"You'll have everything you need, you won't be forced to do anything, no more abuse from Akihiko; it better for you." Haruhiko

ignored Misaki.

'_Abuse?'_

"Let me out!" Misaki repeated.

Haruhiko's brow furrowed a little. He grabbed Misaki's arms and pinned them to the seat. Misaki yelped with suprise; Haruhiko

had never been so forceful. It made the fear in Misaki all to real.

'_This is bad._'

"I am tired of this, Misaki, you belong to me. I can give you all that you ever hoped for; I can take care of you. Why don't you

accept that!?" He stared into Misaki's terrified eyes for an , as if he realized what he was doing, he drew back his hands.

Misaki was too frightened to make a move, he thought he could feel the bruises forming where Haruhiko had grabbed him. The

silence lasted until the driver in the front spoke.

"We're here Usami-sama."

Misaki's only thought screamed in him.

'_Already!?_'


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope Sumi's character isn't too crazy in this one. Oh, and I realized that in Usagi's perspective he probably wouldn't be described by his nickname all the time, but I didn't want to change it. Less confusing that way, I think...anyway, Enjoy~ **

**Chapter 4 (Usagi)**

Usagi waited at home for an hour before realizing something was really wrong. His little nap ended up being a very long sleep making him not

only behind in work, but also miss "Misaki pickup time". So, he had waited for the boy to come home like usual (this wasn't the first time he had

missed it; Misaki would just walk). He never came.

He had woken up about a half hour after Misaki usually got out of classes; he had searched the apartment but found no sign that Misaki had

been home at all. It worried him right off. Immediately turning to the phone, he tried Misaki's cell phone ready to find Misaki either with his friends,

studying (though that was a stretch for Misaki), or maybe just caught at a busy store. Instead he heard a ringing in Misaki's bedroom.

"That idiot left his phone here," Usagi sighed in small annoyance at Misaki's forgetfulness.

After so much time waiting he started feeling very anxious. Misaki wasn't like this; he would sometimes go out with friends but he would call...he

didn't have his cell phone, but he would have found a way to call by now. Usagi couldn't think of who to call to try and find him, the school wouldn't go

searching for a student on a whim, he didn't have a usual place for hanging out; Usagi suddenly felt a bit guilty for not knowing any of the people

Misaki talked to every day. He could be anywhere.

Usagi sighed and put out the cigarette he had lit to calm himself down. It had hung off his lips with little attention as Usagi thought and stared

at the door. He leaned back against the couch and locked his fingers in his hair, shutting his eyes in frustration.

This had only really happened once before and that was because Misaki was with Sumi for the school festival.

'...!'

Usagi bolted upright at the thought of Sumi. He grabbed Misaki's cell phone and found Sumi's number. He paused a moment, desperately not

wanting to talk to the brat, but also desperately wanting to find Misaki. He hit call.

There were a few rings before a click on the other end.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end of the retriever.

Usagi knew it was Sumi's voice, just hearing it made him angry. Even the greeting the brat gave sounded smug.

"Have you seen Misaki?" Usagi asked immediately.

"Oh, hello to you too, Usami-sensei. How are you? Ready to confess your love to me?" Sumi chuckled.

Usagi grimaced and had to take a moment to swallow his anger before continuing.

"Have. you. seen. Misaki?"

"I might have."

"Where is he?"

Usagi tried to contain his urgency and impatience, but it didn't seem to work. Sumi hummed a small laugh again.

"Hmmm, where did I see Misaki-kun? Hmmm~" he taunted.

Usagi was losing his patience completely now. It was obvious the brat knew where Misaki was; he was just playing keep away. It both pissed

him off and worried him all the more.

"Stop with the game; just tell me where Misaki is. Is he with you?" Usagi growled.

"Me? Oh no, he hasn't been to my house in months, but you're welcome to come over and check," Sumi continued, "I'll tell you, Usami-sensei,

but I think I deserve a little something for the help."

Usagi's stomach lurching. He had a feeling it would be like this, but severely hope it wouldn't. Sumi knew where Misaki was, but...

"I'd decide quickly if I were you. Who know? Misaki could be in danger, you know," Sumi said.

Usagi sighed, feeling a little sick, "...what do you want?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid short description chapters...This is just a very short perspective from Misaki at the horror that awaits him in the Usami Mansion. Hope I got everything right. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5 (Misaki)

Misaki once again found himself trapped and panicked in the Usagi mansion.

He had been thrown into a third floor bedroom that Haruhiko had said was "specifically prepared for him". Misaki had found quickly that it was pretty specific, and VERY prepared.

The room had a small cafe table near the window with two chairs on either side. On the table was a beautiful arrangement of roses (eerily the same color he had given to Usagi when he first met Haruhiko) and a basket of strawberries and cherries. This was obviously a small attempt to make him feel comfortable or happy, but it gave an opposite effect, scaring Misaki from going anywhere near the table.

An open closet revealed a line of hung up clothing, all Misaki's size. They were close to what he liked to wear, some were even exact copies of his clothes at home. It was all too creepy to Misaki.

'_How does he even know my size?_' Misaki thought.

On the other side of the room was a bed. It was relatively small, which relaxed him slightly, glad that it wasn't a two person bed. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling that the size the bed wouldn't matter to Haruhiko, and instead turned around and looked back at the door.

The room was prepared, alright.

The door only locked from the outside and required a key for access, no way Misaki could get through. As for the window, there were bars on the outside of the glass.

'_Because of last time_,' Misaki sighed.

He turned toward the bed stand in hope of something to help him, but closed the drawer the second he found what was inside. Another preparation that made Misaki more panicked and scared than ever.

There was no escape this time. He had forgot his phone at home and yelling from the window, as he knew, did nothing.

'_Why is this happening? I haven't even talked to Haruhiko for weeks; why now?_' Misaki sat on the floor and brought his knees to his chin, hugging himself.

His last hope was Usagi, but, Misaki thought, he couldn't possibly know where he is. At best it would be hours until he figured it out, and Misaki didn't know (or want to know) what might happen in a few hours.

He had been lucky enough when Haruhiko was called away by a business call, but what might happen when that call ended...

Misaki shivered and hugged his legs tighter, wanting Usagi's arms around him more than ever before.

'_I want to go home Usagi-san..._'


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with a few other projects. This chapter seemed so much longer on paper, I'm kinda disappointed at the length. Again, I'd like people to tell me if I got a character wrong or should add something or something doesn't make sense. I want to make this as accurate as possible. Thanks to everyone that is reading ^^ I love you all!**

**Chapter 6 (Usagi)**

"Where is he?" Usagi whispered under his breath.

Misaki was nowhere to be found. Usagi had spent another hour scouring the streets to find him. He had first checked the school,

checking every room (leading to a small amusing display of Hiroki and his boy toy), but found no sign of Misaki. He drove to every

convenience store and market asking if the owner had seen him. They had all shook their head and looked at Usagi's worried face

with just as much concern. People liked Misaki, people knew him, but Usagi found himself not knowing the people who did. He felt

more lost than ever, barely knowing Misaki's interests, not knowing where he would have gone. There was a small panic as he ran

out of options.

He arrived at his last stop; one he had dreaded having to use. Going up to the door of the Usami mansion he wavered there for a

moment before knocking.

Tanaka answered.

"Akihiko-sama? What brings you here?"

"Have you seen Misaki?" He asked, failing to hide his desperate tone.

Tanaka opened his mouth awkwardly then closed it and looked back hearing Haruhiko's steps behind him. The butler flinched

away from the door as reaction.

Usagi met his brother's glare as their usual greeting, but felt that Haruhiko's was strange today. More intense with

hatred. He shrugged it off quickly turning back to the real problem.

"Is Misaki here?" Usagi repeated, directing it at Tanaka.

Tanaka hesitated, "No, Akihiko-sama."

Haruhiko stayed quiet.

Usagi frowned sternly. Tanaka didn't have a habit of lying, but Usagi couldn't help to not trust it. He never trusted his brother, but

with the panic and lack of sleep, he tried to believe it. He wanted to believe it. The idea of Misaki with his brother horrified him more

than anything. Still though, he couldn't trust it.

Usagi walked past Tanaka, bumping Haruhiko out of the way and looked around the room. There was no sign of Misaki, no

shoes, jacket, books. It was as empty as it always was.

"Misaki!" Usagi yelled up the stairs.

There was no sound back.

"Are you satisfied?" Haruhiko said.

He turned back and stared at his brother, studying his eyes. Haruhiko didn't move, his eyes showing nothing more than dull

disdain.

"Fine," Usagi growled turning away.

He took a final look at the stairs then walked out. He slumped into his car seat. He felt like he just wasted the last hour and a half.

Who knows what was happening to Misaki now because of his stupid idea that he could handle this. He was defeated.

'_I don't believe this happening..._'

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Misaki's cell and hit the speed dial.

"So you didn't find him," Sumi's arrogant voice answered, "Are you ready to accept my offer?"

Usagi grimaced and looked down. One of Misaki's jackets was sitting on the passenger seat. He had left it there after their last

trip to the ferris wheel, when Misaki had told him he loved him...

'_Misaki.._.'

"Usami-sensei, what's your answer?"

He was desperate.

"...Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**This too way to long to get out. Sorry. I've been a bit busy with an AP test that is coming up so I haven't been writing much. Anyway, it's here. Just a heads up, the next chapter is gonna be told in Tanaka's POV. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 7 (Misaki

Misaki didn't hear anything that had happened down stairs.

He sat on the floor, staring out of the barred window, watching as the sun started to drift behind the mountains. Bright shades of

orange and purple spread across the sky in sunset; it reminded him of Usagi's eyes.

"Usagi-san..." he sniffed.

He had been crying. After the thought that no one would be able to find him and what Haruhiko would do to him, he broke down in

tears. Huddled into the corner, it had to taken a solid 20 minutes to calm down. Now, watching the sunshine fade, he started crying

again.

'Usagi's not coming...' he whimpered silently.

Footsteps outside the door interrupted his thoughts. He froze, watching the door fearfully. There was a click, a pause, and the

door opened. Misaki breathed a small sigh seeing it was only Tanaka carrying a tray of food.

"Sebast-," Misaki caught himself, "Seb-...T-Tanaka."

Takano didn't reply. He looked terribly shaken by something.

"I'm sorry, I-" Tanaka started, but faltered and held out the food instead, "Here is your dinner. Haruhiko-sama is tied up with a few

matters...but he will be up soon."

Misaki shuddered at the thought.

Tanaka was a kind person, Misaki knew that. He didn't blame him for what was happening. He had thought that Haruhiko wasn't

that bad either, until now, but Tanaka... He was a kind person.

'Maybe he'll help me, ' he hoped.

"Tanaka-san, I want to go home."

Tanaka suddenly looked away slightly, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Haruhiko-sama instructed me to bring you your dinner and return to my station."

He turned to leave, but Misaki tried once more.

"Can you call Usa- Akihiko, "Misaki pleaded, his eyes filling with tears again, "Please, Tanaka-san."

Tanaka stopped at the door, "I...I'm afraid I can't."

He locked the door behind him.

"Tanaka-san!" Misaki called after him desperately.

He stared after him in disbelief. His mind started swirling again. If Usagi couldn't find him, and Tanaka wouldn't help

him...He felt his chest tighten.

'This can't be happening. This can't be happening.'

He looked back out of the window, seeing the fading light again.

"T-This. can't. be. happening," his sobs broke up his words in sniffles and hics.

Tears broke and started running down his already puffy cheeks.

He curled up into a ball on the floor, more panicked than ever before, and wept.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Tanaka chapter! We get to see a little into what our humble butler has to say about all that is happening. I know it might feel breaking away, but the next chapter is when its gonna get good (sorta, i think...)**

**Chapter 8 (Tanaka)**

Tanaka stifled tears as he left Misaki's room. He locked it quickly and turned away trying to regain himself. Hearing the sobs from the other side of the door, he had to retreat to the bathroom to avoid anymore guilt.

The whole situation made him feel sick.

Haruhiko had told him not to mention Akihiko's visit to the boy, and to not let him out of his room; both he had followed. Tanaka hated himself for following the directions, but he could do nothing else.

Tanaka had noticed Haruhiko's chase after the boy, but paid it very little mind. Haruhiko must have know he had to give up at some point, at least, thats what Tanaka had hoped. He had thought it was over after Akihiko had told Haruhiko to back off, but lately he had been more obsessed than ever. Tanaka had also noticed a greater despise for Akihiko in Haruhiko's voice as well, but had again hoped it would wear off. He had started worrying after a while, but he had never thought Haruhiko would do **this**.

When he had tried to intervene, Haruhiko had told him:

"_It's for Misaki's safety, Tanaka. You don't understand what Akihiko does to him; he needs to be here."_

He glanced at the mirror in front of him.

'But this is wrong. Misaki doesn't want to be here...' Tanaka let out a shaky breath, 'What should I do?'

He went to Haruhiko's room and found him finishing up a call.

"Sir, Takahashi-sama is-," Tanaka started.

"Did you bring him the food?" Haruhiko interrupted.

"Uh, yes sir. But I wanted to talk to you about him." Tanaka tried again.

"What is it?"

"He wants to go home, sir. I don't think we should keep him here..."

"Misaki isn't leaving. He will do much better here, I've told you that." Haruhiko looked up at him dully, still fiddling with papers.

"But if he wants to go home, you can't keep him here. It's kidnapping," Tanaka burst out.

Haruhiko's eyes shot up in an angry glare, "I am saving him. He just wants to go back because of the abusive power Akihiko has over him. I'm not going to let it happen anymore."

Tanaka was startled by the sudden actuation.

"Abuse? I can't imagine Akihiko-" Tanaka fidgeted.

"You're overstepping your boundaries, Tanaka. Leave." He waved him away.

Tanaka fidgeted, "Y-yes. I'm sorry, Sir."

He scurried out of the room and began his usual duties with a still painful weight on his conscience. He suddenly wished that he had told Akihiko the truth, but with all the phones in Haruhiko's room for business, and Akihiko already gone, there was no way to call him back.

Tanaka shook his head. There was nothing he could do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally got this done! I really didn't realize this would end up being so many chapters, I hope its not too much. Anyway, after this chapter is where it starts to get intense and might have more Mature stuff in it (hence why I put it in the M section, sorry its taking so long to get to it ^^" **

**Chapter 9 (Usagi)**

Usagi felt sick.

The sun had just set on the city as Usagi made his way towards Sumi's house, and with each passing moment his chest tightened. Feeling trapped and lost was not something Usagi was used to.

As he stopped at a street light he reached for his phone and gave the apartment one final call, hoping Misaki would pick up and all this could be over. Though after a few second of listening to the continuous beeps, he threw it over on his empty passenger's seat. It was hard to think that Misaki wasn't at home, he was always home at this time of night...Usagi's hand absentmindedly ran through his hair, and he noticed his fingers shaking slightly against his skull. He quickly returned the hand to the steering wheel and sighed.

'Where could he be?' Usagi thought.

He hadn't noticed the light changed until there was a small honk behind him, and he drove on.

It was all just too much. This wasn't like when Misaki had gone home to his brother, it had hurt but he at least knew where Misaki was. He knew he was safe.

But this time: he didn't know. And more crushing than the panic of not knowing, was the horrible guilt that kept resurfacing. After all, none of this would had happened if he had just been there to pick Misaki up.

He felt his hands shaking again.

'_Damnit._'

Grabbing his lighter, he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

He tried to focus on driving, but only reminded himself of where he was going, and what he was going to do. Sumi's voice rang through his head.

_'I'll tell you where Misaki is, or at least where I last saw him, if you give me a night with your body_.'

Usagi clenched the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. It was a sick trick that kid was playing, and what was worse: there was nothing Usagi could do against it. If Sumi was the only one who had information, Usagi had to submit. Even if he knew nothing, Usagi had no other options but wait the night and then file a missing person report, but by that time Misaki could be...

He pulled up to Sumi's house to find the brat leaning against the open door.

He inhaled another long puff of his cigarette and stubbed it out. The nicotine did nothing.

"Misaki," he repeated as he forced himself out of the car.

'_I will do anything to find you._'

He walked up towards the door, trying to keep the calm in his eyes, and looked at the arrogant college student in front of him. There was a smirk painted on his face that made Usagi stop for a second before reaching the door.

"Glad to see you, Usami-sensei. Lets go inside."

He felt his chest tighten again and said nothing.

For one of the first times in his life, Usagi felt truly scared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okaaaaay, got it done. I actually typed this up right after a stressful session of essay writing, so this might not be on its best game...or maybe it is? I can't tell. I off and on hate my writing. Anyway, things start to get bad in this chapter and prepare for a big one next week! I hope people are still reading this cause this is where it finally gets good!**

**Also, as a note, THANK YOU SUPPORTERS! You have no idea how great I feel when I see a comment on my story; it makes me keep writing! I have even started a few other fanfictions now that I know that people might actually like the ones I write and I'll try to post them after I'm finished with this one. You guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 10 (Misaki)**

Misaki was getting tired.

Between all the fighting and crying, he had really wore himself out. He couldn't find a clock in the room but he had been sitting by the window watching all the light fade out of the sky. He stopped crying after a while, but only because he started to have trouble keeping his eyes open, but he was afraid to sleep.

He looked at the door again.

Haruhiko still hadn't come in.

'_Maybe I could move something in front of the door._'

...

He almost smacked himself for not thinking of it earlier. Getting to his feet, still stiff from sitting on the floor, he grabbed a chair placed at the small table near the wall and headed to the door. Before he could place it under the doorknob he heard footsteps outside.

Panicked, he left the chair and ran silently across the room to the bed (a skill he had developed from escaping Usagi's room while he slept), pulled the sheets over his head, and tried to stop his trembling. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that they would leave if he pretended to sleep.

The door clicked opened.

"Misaki?" The voice, though muffled under the blanket, was still clearly Haruhiko.

It took everything Misaki had to remain motionless under the sheets. He heard the door click shut and for a few optimistic seconds thought that Haruhiko had gone. The covers were suddenly thrown off of him, and he cursed himself for flinching, but stayed still. He felt Haruhiko's eyes on him.

'_He knows I'm not sleeping._'

No movement.

'_Am I shaking?_'

There was a long period of silence.

'_Did he...leave? I didn't hear the door...did I?_'

Misaki tried to keep his senses up, but as he lay so still he started to actually drift to sleep. Half unconscious, he was faintly aware that someone was touching his hair, and then his cheek, but it was getting harder to actually stay awake while pretending to be asleep. Now his head was moving a little, but was it actually happening? He couldn't really tell.

There was Something...warm and...soft...like

'_Lips._'

Misaki's eyes shot open, Haruhiko's lips pressed against his, and threw himself backward with a yell. Haruhiko didn't look surprised, he never looked like that, but he still had something weird about his eyes. Misaki scooted back to the corner of the bed in shock, hitting his head against the backboard.

'_H-he kissed me!_'

"Are you okay?" Haruhiko spoke up in his indifferent tone.

Misaki wanted to yell at him. He wanted to scream and demand to be taken home. He wanted to, but all he could seem to form was a stuttered,

"I-I want to go home."

'You are home," Haruhiko stated.

"I want to go home to Usagi-san!" Misaki blurted unintentionally.

Haruhiko flinched a bit at the statement; his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. Misaki shrunk back against the backboard in fear.

"Why him?" Haruhiko growled.

He started to advance on Misaki as he spoke.

"All he does is hurt you! Can't you see that?" He grabbed Misaki roughly, "I can give you anything, I can be **anything**. Why can he steal you away with his abuse, when I really love you!"

Misaki struggled and winced at the grip. He didn't understand anything Haruhiko was saying, and the confusion just made him panic again. He couldn't speak up; his tongue felt like it was tied down, so he struggled harder instead.

Haruhiko's grip only got tighter.

"I'll have to show you," he locked eyes with Misaki, "then you'll understand."

He pushed Misaki down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Misaki flailed violently trying to push him off, but Haruhiko didn't budge. Instead the man grabbed his wrists in one hand and pulled them above his head. Unable to move his limbs, Misaki's heartbeat started to panic for him.

"Sto-''

Before he could scream for help, Haruhiko caught him in another kiss. This time though, he quickly tried to deepen it.

Misaki could feel his mouth being forced open.

'_Help! Someone, please! Usagi-san!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is~ the big reveal chapter! This is the breaking point where the story speeds up. I really want reviews on this one! Please give me your opinion on it and tell me if I got any facts wrong (I'm kinda posting this without checking the books cause I'm gonna be busy with school for a while after this one). Thank you for reading this!**

**Chapter 11 (Usagi)**

"Tell me where Misaki is."

Sumi sipped his tea and sighed, "I'm not stupid, Usami-sensei. We had a deal, and i know if I tell you now you'll be out the door before I can blink."

He leaned back in the seat and smirked at Usagi, "Don't worry, I'll tell you **after** we have a little fun."

Usagi gritted his teeth.

"How do I know you'll tell me," he growled, "or that you even know anything at all."

"Thats the beauty of it. You don't know. You'll just have to _trust_ me," Sumi answered.

Usagi's glass of tea shattered in his grip.

"This isn't a game! Misaki could be in trouble and you're just going to treat it like a game of keep away," Usagi shouted, finally losing his temper.

Sumi simply sipped his tea again, completely unaffected.

"I don't have time for this."

Usagi stomped towards the door and grabbed the handle.

"I am perfectly willing to give you the information you need, Usami-sensei. You are the one delaying it; you have been the entire night. So, anything that happens to Misaki-kun isn't because of me, it's because of you."

Usagi looked down at his now bleeding hand, unable to move.

'_Misaki.._.'

"...fine," Usagi released the handle in defeat.

Sumi stood,"Let's go then."

He lead Usagi into the next room where a large bed took up most of the room. Candles and Usami Akihiko books were scattered about in strange decoration. Usagi shuddered at the sight. There was something about the room that was strange, something he couldn't really seem to place...

"Let me see."

Sumi gestured to his cut hand.

Usagi lifted his hands up indifferently. Sumi held them gently, looking at the gash that was deep in his left palm. It was still bleeding pretty steadily.

"You gave yourself a bad cut," he murmured gently.

A pair of handcuffs clicked closed around his wrists. Usagi's head shot up in shock, but Sumi didn't give him time to react. Usagi was suddenly tripped backwards onto the bed, banging his head on the metal backboard. By the time he registered what happened, Sumi was sitting on his abdomen to stop him from getting up.

"Don't want you changing your mind," Sumi said in a sly tone. He grabbed Usagi's wrist and connected the handcuffs to another pair fastened to the backboard..

Usagi couldn't hide his shock as he looked up at the boy.

Sumi smirked at his reaction, "Do you know how long I've waited to do this?"

He paused to brush his fingers over Usagi's hair and bring his mouth close to his ear, whispering:

"I suppose thats how your brother feels too."

Usagi hissed and shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I guess I can tell you now," Sumi glided his hand over the handcuffs and down his arm as he spoke, "I did a little research after our little encounter and found your brother, by chance, he also happened to be involved in the publish company my father frequents. And, after a few talks with Misaki-kun, I found that he was just like me: desperately in love with someone who could never love him. But there is one big difference between us: I accept it. I realized that I don't need your love; your suffering can be just as good."

Sumi unbuttoned Usagi's shirt and rolled his fingers over each new revealed inch.

"So, I sent him a letter," Sumi smirked, "I told him that poor Misaki was so brainwashed by your abuse and force that he couldn't leave- how much he complained about his chores- how much he cried and so on and so on. He must think very little of you because he took the bait immediately."

Usagi's didn't know what to do. He was shaking now, out of rage or fear, he couldn't tell.

'_This isn't possible. Misaki is with-_'

"To be truthful, I didn't really think you would agree to this. I underestimated your love for him; it's a pity you couldn't protect him."

Usagi's eyes narrowed with anger.

"You underestimated another thing about me," he growled.

Sumi looked up from leaving hickeys on his chest, "What's that?"

"I'm not so easily taken advantage of."

In his fury he brought his knee hard into Sumi's croach. Sumi's face twisted in a silent cry, slumping over in pain. Usagi brought his other leg around the boy's side and shoved him off the bed in a folded up lump on the ground. He twisted over onto his stomach, feeling the handcuffs cut into his skin, and threw himself backward breaking the chain. He flinched slightly at the pain in his wrists, but quickly composed himself.

"Inferior brand; fake handcuffs," Usagi spat, looming over Sumi's gasping face, "You are still 8 years younger than me."

He brought his foot down hard on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, "If I ever see you again; I'll kill you."

Usagi rushed to the car, not bothering to even button up his shirt, and sped away from the house.

His hand was bleeding again; it really was deep.

He was tired, in pain and scared, so, so scared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long. I had some trouble logging in and my internet kept going down on me. So...this one needs slight warning. It contains some sexual stuff and, ofcourse, we have gotten to rape...I have some trouble writing these chapters, so please bare with me on this. I hope I captured the characters right.**

**Chapter 12 (Misaki)**

"Stop it!"

Misaki shoved Haruhiko backwards, scrabbling to get out of the bed, but was quickly pushed back down. Again he tried to shove

Haruhiko off, but this time Haruhiko grabbed his wrists and forced them above his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you like Akihiko; why don't you trust me?" Haruhiko growled.

"What are you talking about!?" Misaki cried back, struggling more than listening.

Haruhiko sighed shakingly and pulled off his tie, "relax, Misaki."

He wrapped the tie around Misaki's wrists, tying it in a knot as tight as possible. MIsaki tried to pull his hands apart and winced in

pain; the tie was so tight it felt like it was cutting off his hands. Holding his arms in place, Haruhiko used one hand to pull Misaki's shirt

over his head.

Everything stopped.

Haruhiko stared down at his chest, completely motionless, his eyes wide. Misaki had his eyes fixed on Haruhiko in shock, suddenly

feeling like the entire situation was sick nightmare. Nothing had ever gone this far for Misaki with anyone other than Usagi. He didn't

know what to do.

Haruhiko grazed his fingertips across Misaki's pale skin, and Misaki flinched back. He wanted to sink into the bed to avoid the

man's fingers. Haruhiko wouldn't allow it. His fingers slide down his collar bone and gently ran over his nipple. Misaki blushed and tried

to turn his body to the side, but found himself very firmly stuck under Haruhiko's weight.

The movement from Misaki only seemed to provoke Haruhiko to latch onto the pink bud. Misaki gasped and trembled at the

touches. He shook his head violently.

"Stop it!"

Haruhiko seemed not to have heard anything as he pressed closer to Misaki's body and began licking and nipping at his neck.

Misaki wondered if he had really said anything or if it was only in his head.

Misaki tried to hold back his trembles, feeling sickened by himself for reacting to the touch. Noises crept out of his mouth he didn't

want, tipping Haruhiko off to continue his nips. But he didn't want it. His body was betraying him. He was...

'...Betraying Usagi-san.'

Tears started to well up in his eyes, and he shook his head desperately.

He felt a hand on his waist, and screamed.

"Please, stop!"

Haruhiko looked down at him for a moment, staring at his teary eyes, as if he was contemplating letting him go. He brought his

hand from Misaki's waist and instead cradled his red cheeks.

"I love you, Misaki."

Haruhiko pressed his lips against his, deepening the kiss and exploring his open mouth despite his muffled cries and protests.

Misaki felt his pants being yanked down, but could only curl and uncurl his toes in frantic rejection. His hands felt numb; he didn't know if

this was because of the tie or not.

Haruhiko let off of Misaki's lips to place two more hickeys against his trembling neck and slide his hand towards the waistband of

his boxers. Misaki flung his head to the side, gave into a small moan, and then cried when he realized it.

'Usagi-san!'


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll get the next one up as soon as possible!**

**Chapter 13 (Usagi)**

"Dammit."

Usagi sped down the road towards the Usami Mansion in his car. He had already called the place twice and had gotten

increasingly upset at the lack of answer. Now he was on his third try and still got nothing.

"Dammit," he said again, throwing the phone back.

'I should have known,' he scolded himself silently, 'I was **there.'**

If Haruhiko had Misaki, if he was too late and Misaki was...

He couldn't finish the thought. His bloody hands clenched the wheel tight and slammed on the gas. He was aware he was going

much too fast but didn't care. He didn't care that his hand hadn't stopped bleeding, or that he hadn't eaten or slept and felt dizzy He only

cared about Misaki and how he had let him down.

'I should have known,' he repeated.

It was almost midnight when he finally screeched to a halt outside the mansion.

'Misaki...'

He could only hope he wasn't too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry again for the short one, but I just wanted to give Tanaka another chapter. I'll have the big climax chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 14 (Tanaka)**

Tanaka had heard the screech of tires outside and was halfway down the stairs when the banging started. At first it was just the

click of the lock door that drew Tanaka's attention as he walked towards the main stairway, but then there was a cracking bang at the

wood, followed by two more in quick succession.

"Let me in, Haruhiko!"

'Thats Akihiko's voice!' Tanaka rushed to unlock the door and was met by a bloody, panting Usagi. He looked like he was about to

cry.

"Akihi-"

Usagi slammed Tanaka against the wall before he could speak.

"Where's Misaki?" Usagi asked, his voice rough with anger.

Tanaka was stunned to be faced with such violence, but couldn't help feeling responsible for it. He looked towards the stairs.

"T-third floor, in the second bedroom," he stammered.

He tried to reach for the key to the room, but Usagi was halfway up the main steps by the time he pulled it out of his pocket.

Tanaka gave a shaky sigh and set the key back in his pocket. He knew he had disobeyed Haruhiko, but for Misaki's sake, he was glad.

'I hope it isn't too late, though.'


	15. Chapter 15

**TA DA! I finally got it up! *Confetti falls from the sky***

but seriously, I am really sorry it took this long. Between the stomach flu and graduation, and now my internet being so spotty, its been hard to work on the story (and for a few hours I thought I had lost the last few chapter notes I had written down). But coming from my local Target I finally finished it.

Now there is only two or three chapters left. Final stretch!

Sorry about the writing of this one, I usually edit it a few times, but didn't have time today. Also, I hate writing sexual stuff...so, yeah. Sorry ^^"

**Chapter 15 (Misaki)**

Misaki was crying again.

He bit down on his lip try and hold back shameful moans at Haruhiko's touches. Hickeys sprinkled his chest and hips as Haruhiko

fixated over each inch of pale skin, returning over and over to the spots especially sensitive. His hand held firmly on Misaki's manhood

as his mouth wandered.

Misaki couldn't stop his body from responding. He shook at each touch, his voice betraying his sensitive body. He was hard, and he

hated it. He had struggled against the restraint on his wrist until his skin was raw, but it did nothing. He couldn't move under Haruhiko,

and what was worse was his body started not wanting to move, and his mind started to fog..

Misaki suddenly realized his mouth was open, letting all his gasps and moans out, and bit down on his lip again. A new stream of

tears escaped his shut eyes.

Haruhiko's lips suddenly left his nipple and his hand stopped.

Misaki opened his eyes slightly feeling Haruhiko's weight let off a little, then shut them again feeling his hand wander down. He tried

to close his legs, but found Haruhiko had slid in between them already.

"Please, stop," he hiccuped through sobs, "p-please, stop."

"Relax, Misaki."

He slid a finger into the shaking boy. Misaki gasped roughly and bit back down on his lip so hard blood formed around his teeth.

His body felt like it was burning, and it was getting harder and harder to keep aware. He could hear moans and panting, but

couldn't seem to stop them. His tears still ran, and he managed another plea to stop, but it kept fogging. His mind was starting to drift...

Disoriented, and locked in his shameful pleasure, Misaki moaned as a hand gripped his member again.

"U-Usagi-san."

Haruhiko's hand tightened painfully, snapping Misaki back to reality.

"Why him?" Haruhiko's growled, "Why can't it be me!? **I love you**, Misaki!"

Misaki cried and trembled in pain, trying to beg through his sobs. He almost didn't hear the rapid footsteps in the hall.

There was a loud, floor shaking, bang against the door. Haruhiko let go of. Misaki and sat up at the second bang followed by a

muffled line of curses. Misaki turned his head weakly towards the door, and at the third bang it swung open.

Usagi stood in the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all, I want to say something I have been wanting to for a couple chapters.**

I really really tried my hardest to not write Haruhiko as a villain character. He is one of my favorite characters actually. let me make clear that I DON'T support him with Misaki, but I feel sorry for him. I got many comments about how Usagi should kick Haruhiko's ass in this chapter and though I loved the comments from everyone, I felt alittle sad that I didn't get across in my writing that he isn't the villain. SUMI is the villain (I hate Sumi way more than Haruhiko in the story). Haruhiko was misled by Sumi's letters than Usagi was abusing Misaki and I thought this was very plausible considering that Haruhiko has no trust in his brother and constantly feels his love of Misaki is stronger than Usagi's. The way he reacts is obviously bad, but I personally feel more sorry for the delusion he has put up to himself.

Also, IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I took a trip to my cousin's house thinking I could finish the chapter there, but it turned out she had no internet (I write this on google docs) Then I finally get home and my internet shuts off T.T I got it back now and I'm all good again. I'm really sorry it took me so long for such a short chapter T-T

**Chapter 16 (Usagi)**

Usagi couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Misaki, HIS Misaki, was sprawled out naked under Haruhiko. His hands tied above his head and his legs nearly wrapped around Haruhiko's waist. The hickeys that sprinkled Misaki's pale caught his eyes for a moment before they darted up to his face. His eyes red and puffy, tears streamed down his cheeks in currents.

The final straw was the small line of blood running from his lip to his chin.

Usagi lunged at Haruhiko, punching blindly at his face in rage. He nicked his chin with one hit and, as Haruhiko finally moved to block, caught his nose head on throwing him backwards onto the floor. Haruhiko hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of him.

Usagi moved to go after him still, but stopped at a small cry from Misaki.

"Usagi-san."

Usagi wrapped Misaki's naked body in the bed sheet and made quick work of ripping the tie off the backboard, though the knot around the boy's wrist was still tight. His shoulder twinged in pain as he picked the boy up, but he held him strong.

He could feel Misaki trembling against him.

"I'm sorry, Misaki."

Misaki kept his eyes down, tears still falling down his cheeks.

Haruhiko coughed as he sat up, his nose now bleeding heavily and his eye already swelling in a budding black eye. He wiped a glob of blood off his lip before he looked up at his brother.

"Misaki-" he started.

Misaki tensed at Haruhiko's voice and clung to Usagi's arm like a small child. Usagi glared at him, feeling a rise in anger again. Though he had regained a bit of control now that Misaki was safe in his arms, he still felt close to snapping.

"If you ever come near Misaki again," Usagi paused, trying to find a suitable threat through his anger.

"**I'll call father**,"

Haruhiko flinched.

"and you can suffer **his** wrath."

Haruhiko looked at him, then to Misaki, and then to the ground.

"I...I understand, Akihiko," he kept his head down as he spoke, "you can leave now."

Usagi nodded, turned around, and walked out with Misaki still in his arms. They passed Tanaka on the stairs who brought his shaking hand to his mouth at the sight of them. Then out the door where Usagi gingerly placed Misaki into the passenger seat and kneeled down to work on the knot around his wrist.

Neither of them spoke; both keeping their eyes from the others.

Usagi couldn't look into Misaki's eyes.

He knew he would start to cry if he did.

After all...

'_This is all my fault..._'

**NOW THAT THE CHAPTER IS OVER, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE WHO READS THIS!- I was trying to decide to write the ending with or without a sex scene between Misaki and Usagi. I want to know what you all want. Please leave a comment telling me whether you would like a sex scene or not. Thank you very much for your time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long -_- I was having a lot of trouble trying to pin down these characters in this one. **

**Also, this is not the last chapter. I wanted to give it a yaoi ending but I didn't want to rush into it so the next chapter is going to end it. I hope people don't mind it being in Usagi's Perspective. Thank you all for reading!**

**Chapter 17 (Misaki)**

'_This is all my fault...'_

Misaki was afraid to say anything. He sat silently, watching Usagi work through the knot on his wrists, and worried. Usagi hadn't spoken to him yet, he wouldn't even look at him. He didn't know what that meant, but he didn't like it.

He also didn't like being wrapped in a sheet with no clothes. It was only wrapped under his arms so his chest and shoulders were still naked.

Thinking about it made Misaki glance at his shoulder and the red marks that speckled it. He could feel his chest tighten and his eyes fill with water and tried to look somewhere else. He turned his eyes back on Usagi, still trying to tear the knot out, but it made his chest tighten up more.

Looking away again, something caught his eye. There was some kind of dark smudge on the side of the sheet. Was he bleeding? He didn't remember getting scratched by anything...

He turned his head back to Usagi.

'_Is it...Usagi's bleeding?'_

Misaki opened his mouth to speak.

"Got it," Usagi said, his head still down.

The knot gave way, and the tie was thrown on the ground.

Misaki could feel Usagi's hands trembling a little looking over the the red, raw marks left behind. Or were his hands the ones that were shaking? Usagi's head was still down.

"...Usagi-san?"

Usagi stood up,closed Misaki's door and walked to the other side of the car. He stood outside his door for a while, leaning against it. Misaki didn't know what was going on; this wasn't like Usagi. Why was he standing there? Did he not want to see him?

'_Does he hate me now...?'_

Misaki hung his head, nearly about to cry again.

Finally the door opened and Usagi started driving. He didn't say anything, and Misaki couldn't help but think his eyes were avoiding his. He wanted to say something, to thank him...or apologize...anything to stop this silence! He wanted Usagi to say something.

'_Just say something_,' Misaki pleaded silently, '_Anything..._

_...please._

...

Misaki woke in Usagi's arms. He flailed in surprise, about to yell at Usagi to put him down, but remembered what had happened and stopped.

He must have fallen asleep in the car because they were just down the hall from the apartment now. He looked up at Usagi expecting a smile now that they were home, but was surprised to see how red and puffy his eyes were.

'_Was he...?_'

Usagi looked down at him and Misaki quickly dropped his eyes. The way Usagi was acting was making him uncomfortable. He didn't like the way their eyes weren't meeting, and Usagi wasn't talking. The silence started to feel like that room he was stuck in, dreading that Haruhiko was coming...

They were inside the apartment when Misaki realized he was shaking again, and fidgeted a little in Usagi's arms.

"Uh...Usagi-san, you can put me down now.." he said, trying to break the silence.

"...no," he murmured.

Usually Misaki would be angry with this, but after the long silence, he was just happy to hear Usagi say something.

He carried him up the stairs and to the bathroom before putting him on his feet.

"I'll get your clothes," Usagi sighed before turning away and walking down the hall.

Misaki watched for a second, and guessed he should take a shower. He closed the door behind him as he dropped the sheet and turned on the water, but decided not to lock it.

As he turned he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and immediately wished he hadn't. His skin was a mess, there were the red specks that covered his chest and neck, the dark circles around his eyes, and traces of purple bruises on his arms. The reflection was a serious shock. He had felt like the whole thing was like a dream, like it hadn't really happened at all, but now he could really _see_ it.

No wonder Usagi wouldn't talk to him. He must be disgusting to look at...

He spent his time in the shower sitting under the water hugging his knees to his chest. Every couple of seconds he flicked the temperature from each side, letting it turn ice cold until he was shivering and then to scalding hot until his skin turned red. Each time he did he thought of the marks on his skin, and hoped they would go away.

The door creaking open snapped his out of the trance. Misaki watched the door open a crack, and for a second held his breath thinking Usagi was going to come in, but then saw a pile of his pajamas dropped next to the opening and the door close again.

Why didn't Usagi come in? It's not like he cared about him being naked...

Misaki lowered his head back into his knees and turned off the water.

Why did he want Usagi to come in...?

A few minutes later Misaki stepped out of the bathroom in his pajamas. Usagi was leaning against the wall waiting for him. He looked a little better to Misaki, he had different clothes on now, which he didn't really understand why, but it made him look a little bit more like himself. It wasn't much, but it made Misaki feel a little more relaxed.

Usagi held up some bandages and motioned awkwardly, "we should wrap up your wrists so they don't get infected."

Misaki looked at his swollen wrists, and nodded a little. He followed Usagi into his room and sat down on the bed next to him. There was still an awkward silence between them, and as Usagi worked on wrapping his wrist he fidgeted a little.

'Come on, say something,' Misaki scolded himself.

"Uh...Usagi-san..."

Usagi looked up from his hands and Misaki blushed embarrassed.

"U-uh...thanks for coming for me," Misaki fidgeted more.

"I-I mean...I guess it gave you a reason to slack off on your deadline," Misaki gave a weak laugh, and scolded himself more for how stupid that sounded.

"Misaki..."

"Haha, I-I bet Aikawa-san going to have a fit about this," he continued, just trying to stop Usagi. He fidgeted nervously again.

"Misaki."

"B-but its okay now. I'm fine, and you can finish your work now," his voice was shaking a little now, and he started to regret that he said anything. He was making a fool out of himself.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

He kept his eyes moving, avoiding Usagi's.

"I told you I'm fine. No problem. Nothing-"

"Misaki," Usagi touched Misaki's cheek softly, "you're crying."

He was? He hadn't noticed, but he could feel the wetness now. When had he started crying? He looked up at Usagi's eyes and saw that redness again.

Usagi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the boy, squeezing him gently.

"I'm sorry, Misaki," he said, "this is all my fault."

'_Huh?_'

"Thats...not true," Misaki said, "it's not your fault, Usagi-san."

Usagi only squeezed him tighter.

"I couldn't protect you."

His voice was wavering, and Misaki could feel small drops on his shoulder.

'Usagi-san was really...worried?' Misaki eyes lowered; he brought his arms up and gripped Usagi's back in a hug. Usagi raised his head.

"That's not true,"Misaki clung tighter, "I'm sorry I worried you, Usagi-san."

They locked eyes for a second before Misaki blushed and looked away. Usagi took the opportunity to catch his lips in a kiss. It took no time at all for him to deepen the kiss, bringing his hand up to tangle in the brunette's hair. Misaki kept his grip on Usagi's back as he was tipped backward. Usagi moved in closer, filling any space between their bodies, easily dominating Misaki tongue. Misaki felt a pleasurable shiver down his back; it felt good.

It wasn't till Usagi pulled away from the kiss for air, that Misaki found himself lying on the bed with Usagi hovering over him. Usagi gently pinned him to the bed to kiss him again. His chest started to tighten up for some reason. His lips grazed his cheek before trailing down to his neck to nip and lick his skin. What was going on? He felt like he couldn't breath. A cold hand slipped under his shirt and found his nipple.

"S-stop...!" Misaki yelped.

Misaki flinched back, eyes shut tight, his trembling fingers digging into the mans back.

"Misaki?"

Misaki's eyes shot open as the weight of Usagi's body suddenly lifted off him, pulling out of his grip. Why was Usagi looking at him like that?

"I'm sorry, Misaki."

Before he could move, Usagi stood up, pulled the bed covers over him, and hurried out of the room.

Misaki stared at the closed door, his chest heaving. What happened? He didn't know why he reacted that way. It was just Usagi, he had done this before. Misaki sighed. It had almost felt like Usagi was back to himself, and now...Why did he do that? What was wrong? It was just Usagi after all so...

Why was his body still shaking?

He sat up and looked toward the door again.

"Usagi-san..."


End file.
